Roselyn Tabris
Roselyn Tabris '''is a city elf raised to the ranks of the Grey Wardens, and was responsible for the defeat of the Archdemon Urthemial that ended the Fifth Blight. She may be better known as the Hero of Ferelden. Currently, Roselyn serves as Chancellor of Ferelden, Commander of the Grey, as well as King Alistair's mistress. Overview '''Physical Appearance Roselyn stands at an above-average height for an elven woman, often elevated by her preference for heeled boots. Her skin is a tawny brown. Her hair is black and curly. Personality Altruistic and compassionate at heart, Roselyn strives to help others whenever possible, feeling compelled to act when faced with innocents suffering. No task is too lowly, if another's hardships are lessened for its completion. A charismatic woman, Roselyn is often described as bearing "a silver tongue". Her words and presence have been known to inspire the despairing and the desperate during the Fifth Blight, filling them with a new hope to face the dark days ahead then. Deeply intuitive, she is empathetic to the feelings of those around her, and even strangers. She maintains a diplomatic approach in her dealings with unfamiliar faces. Disarmingly friendly and amiable, all the while appraising their possible intentions and thoughts. Roselyn does not hesitate to utilize her natural charisma and intuition in the pursuit of her goals. Though she is by and large a genuine person, some consider this manipulative behavior. 'Talents and Skills' Roselyn was trained by her mother in all the arts of a crafty rogue. Despite the restrictions on elves owning weapons, Roselyn learned to fight with daggers, knives, and swords alike. She continued to hone her combat skills even after her mother's death. Her mother also taught her other miscellaneous skills that included lockpicking, trap-making, and trap-disarmament. Roselyn received an informal education from a sympathetic priest. She had noticed young Roselyn's budding intelligence during her time ministering to the Alienage, and snuck in plenty of books for her to study from. "A learned child was blessing upon his parents and unto the Maker" ''so the Chant of Light sang, and it mattered little to the priest whether the child was human or elven. Whenever possible, the priest would take the time to tutor Roselyn one-on-one, though such occasions were relatively rare. For the most part, the young elf relied on her own discipline and love of learning to get by without a formal instructor. Roselyn nonetheless became very well-read in a variety of subjects-- including theology, mathematics, history, natural philosophy, geography, and rhetoric. From Leliana, Roselyn picked up much of the skillset of an Orlesian bard. Aside from refining her singing and dancing, Roselyn was taught how to navigate the intricate dance of intrigue, ambition, and scandal within the machinations of the powerful. It was, as Leliana called it, "the Game", and all those involved merely players. Roselyn, fascinated by Leliana's tales, took to such training quite well. From her, she learned to lie without blinking an eye, to charm others to let secrets slip, to discern friend from foe from behind a smile, and to make use of rumors good or ill. Biography '''History' Roselyn was born in 9:13 Dragon to Adaia and Cyrion Tabris. She was raised in the poverty-stricken Denerim Alienage. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game ''' Roselyn quickly took to her new role as chancellor of the realm, advising King Alistair on state affairs. '''Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So Category:Alistair Romance Category:Rogue Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Elf Category:Tabris Category:Bard Category:City Elf